Persistence Is Key
by shieldagentofgallifrey
Summary: Fluff oneshot between Dean/OC. Elise has been hard at work for the past few days, and Dean encourages her to relax and have fun. Dean Winchester/OC


**Hi all! This is just a cute fluffy oneshot with Dean Winchester and my OC, Elisabeth Collins. For some quick background info, Elisabeth's nickname is Elise. She is a long time family friend of the Winchesters. She's a child psychologist, and is tagging along with the Winchester brothers after a series of weird, supernatural events that befall her. May turn into a full-blown fic, or it may not. Takes place in season 1 or season 2 era. Just some cute fluff I thought of at work. Enjoy! :-)**

**~*000*~**

Elise Collins rubbed her eyes vigorously before she continued typing. Her article on children's sensitivity to paranormal activity was due to her boss by 8:30 tomorrow morning, and she hadn't had enough time over the week to finish it. She actually had three days until the real deadline, but she liked to submit things earlier to have them edited and approved for publication. Sure, she'd told her boss she was on vacation, but her vacation was only two weeks, and the second week was almost up. She blinked her eyes and took another sip of her coffee before staring at her computer screen. The glorious hot drink usually revitalized her, but she hadn't slept for almost two days. Elise tried to convince herself it would keep her awake. After all, she wasn't gonna let Dean Winchester tease her about her refusal to sleep. She could visualize it now-his signature smirk plastered on his chiseled face, and that low chuckle that made her heart skip a beat. Yes, she liked Dean. No, she didn't think he felt the same way. Dean was a notorious ladies' man, and not the type to settle down in a committed relationship. She tried as hard as she could to mask her affection, but Sam saw right through it. Occasionally he would tease her, and purposely leave them alone together. Sam had gone out to get some food. Though that was true, Elise knew he was doing it to push her closer to Dean. He'd knowingly winked at her on the way out, and she'd responded with an eye roll. At the present moment, she let out a groan of frustration and slumped back in her chair, letting her long dark waves cascade down the back of it. She closed her ice blue eyes for a few seconds, and heard Dean chuckle behind her.

"Somethin' wrong, sweetheart?" she sat up and shook her head, staring at her computer screen again.

"Just writer's block," she replied, jotting down a few thoughts on the notepad she kept by her laptop. In one swift motion, Dean closed her computer and swept away her notepad. "Dean! What are you doing? I was working on that!" she raised her voice to a slightly shrill pitch and stood to face him. He only laughed.

"Elise, relax. You've worked enough today. Besides, I thought you said you had writer's block."

"Ok, well, I was working my way out of it. Give me back my notepad," she demanded, reaching around behind him.

"Ask me nicely and I'll consider it," he answered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"_Please_ give me back my notepad?" Dean chuckled again as he looked down at Elise. Her pretty little mouth was set in a hard line, her brow was furrowed, and those icy blue eyes glittered with annoyance. He made a mock sympathetic face and pretended to mull it over.

"No, I don't think I will," he said, watching her annoyance grow. She bit her bottom lip in thought and looked away. God, that was sexy. She was sexy, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"K fine then. I'm just not gonna talk to you for the rest of the night," she said haughtily, turning on her heel and heading toward the bathroom.

"You're not gonna be able to do that," he commented. She didn't answer, and instead began pulling comfier clothes out of her duffle bag. He drew in a deep breath, and decided to irk her further. "I guess I'll just read through your notes. I'm interested to see what you have to say about us." She froze and dropped her clothes on the ground. Elise turned around and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, but I would. Let's have a look, shall we?" Dean opened her notebook and flipped through a couple pages. "Here's something interesting. 'The Winchester brothers are by far the most-'" Elise rushed over and attempted to snatch the notebook out of his hands before he could read anymore. He held it above his head where she couldn't reach. "The most what? Sexy? Alluring? Hilarious? Intelligent? What did it say?" his smirk was melting her heart, and his eyes gleamed with mischief. It was a sexy look, but she wasn't gonna let him know that.

"It's none of your business," she said, reaching up for the notebook again. Damn her lack of height. She was only 5'3, making Dean nearly a foot taller than her. She lunged for it again, only to find herself much closer to him than she anticipated. Their faces were only inches apart, and she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck.

"Give it back, please," she murmured and looked away. The intense eye contact was making her uncomfortable.

"Or what?" he encouraged, wrapping his other arm around her slender waist. Oh dear. Her knees were weakening. That would be embarrassing if she collapsed.

"I'll think of something terrible for you." Dean chuckled.

"I look forward to it," he whispered in her ear. Pleasant shivers scurried down her spine, and she lightly punched his shoulder. "Actually, I'll make a deal with you," he said, setting the notebook down on the bed and letting her out of his grasp. "I promise to give you back your notebook and laptop as long as you don't do any work." Elise lifted a condescending eyebrow.

"In what way is that a good deal?"

"I don't read your stuff and you get to relax. You need to have some fun." His tone suddenly changed to a serious one. "Elise, you work all the time. I think you and I need to relax and let loose."

"Does that mean going to a bar, watching you flirt with some slutty girl and getting wasted? Because that doesn't sound fun." Dean looked at her with sympathy and caring, and some other emotion she couldn't detect.

"No, Elise. It means this," he said, standing up and pulling her against him. One arm wrapped around her waist, and he brought his other hand to her cheek. Elise's heart pounded in her chest, and she hoped Dean couldn't hear it. She instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders as his lips sweetly embraced hers in a gentle kiss. As the kiss deepened, the butterflies in her stomach went insane. When they at last broke apart, she giggled and nestled her head against his chest. Dean grinned and rested his cheek on the top of her head, relishing the feel of her arms around him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her head. Elise looked up and kissed him chastely on the cheek before moving seductively to his lips, capturing his bottom one between hers. He chuckled and shifted so it was an open mouth kiss. His tongue darted and ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. It was a few moments before she obliged, and goodness, was she glad she did. Dean Winchester was a god at kissing. His tongue darted artfully along the bottom of her lips before exploring every inch of her mouth. Her right hand slowly drifted to the back of his head, where she toyed with his sandy hair. Both his arms moved and wrapped around her back, so they were completely locked in the embrace. Neither of them heard the jingling of the keys, or the opening of the door. In fact, they didn't notice anything until Sam cleared his throat. He stood in the doorway with three grocery bags in hand, grinning ear to ear.

"Glad to see you two had fun while I was gone," he quipped, leaving the grocery bags on the table. Elise blushed madly and Dean groaned as he slowly let go, leaving one arm around her waist.

"You don't have the decency to knock?" he demanded, slightly annoyed with his little brother.

"I did knock because I thought I forgot my key." Elise and Dean looked at the floor in embarrassment. Dean mumbled something sarcastic as Sam laughed and rummaged through the grocery bags.

"We'll finish this later," Dean whispered in Elise's ear before kissing her on the cheek and heading toward the bags of food. Sam looked back at Elise and winked at her again. She rolled her eyes and flopped back on one of the beds. She was happier in that moment than she'd been in a while.


End file.
